


Summer Carnival

by panacottas



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, i dont know what to tag this as lmao, i lost all insp for the title, kaguras mentioned but its like once lmao, please dont read this its so ooc, shoutout to arcsys for making those yukata buttons that inspired me to make this. i hate myself, theres better bb fanfiction out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panacottas/pseuds/panacottas
Summary: "I'm flattered, how you can feel such emotions for an empty person like me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> um i dont really have much to say but thank u for just getting this far lmao. however big warning for possible ooc throughout the drabble, since this was pretty freeform. i havent written in so long oh boy. anyways i hope you enjoy this! thank u for reading!

Tonight was the night.  
Naoto waited at the corner of a street for Hibiki. Dressed up in a nice warm red yukata, he was eager to go to the summer festival with his closest friend. His beloved. The sky was filled with clouds as the moon and the stars lit up the darkness. A beautiful sight to behold.

Naoto sighed, five minutes, he wasn't here. Five minutes eventually turned into ten minutes. Then fifteen. After waiting for quite a bit, Hibiki finally walked up to him, appearing in a bright blue yukata. "My apologies. I had to organize papers for Lord Kagura." Goddamn, Naoto could not take his eyes off of him at all. All he could think of was how adorable the other boy was, not even hearing anything Hibiki said. "Wow," Naoto muttered out, stunned with astonishment. Hibiki looked at the taller boy, confused.   
"What is it?"   
"Nothing! It's nothing!"  
Naoto felt his cheeks getting a little hot, and was shaking inside, worrying about the others possible response. Hibiki chuckled, and cracked a little smile. "Alright then." Ahh jeez, that little chuckle of his just made Naoto blush more. "Eheh..let's just go now," Naoto hurriedly uttered, taking Hibiki's hand, basically dragging him out of embarrassment. He was relieved that he didn't have to spill the beans, but he felt a pit in his stomach that he wasn't able to say how he truly felt.

Walking for what felt like hours, they finally arrived at the festival. And boy, were there people. Lots of em. Lit up booths, many lanterns, and nothing but fun surrounded the area. Holding Naoto's hand, Hibiki looks around at the sight around him. He was actually genuinely impressed. Naoto looked down at him, cracking a smile, mostly out of nervousness. "Soo, where to first?" Hibiki was quick to drag Naoto to the closest dango booth. 

"Of course, what else could I have expected," Naoto muttered to himself, them both walking away from the booth, Naoto with two dango sticks, and Hibiki with...six, and one in his mouth. Eventually he had only five, then four, and soon, none. Naoto's were eventually gone as well. Throwing their sticks away, they giggled at each other. They truly were happy.

The two spent the rest of the night mask collecting, eating more sweet treats, sending lanterns off to the sky, eating more sweet treats, watching dancing, and eating even more sweet treats. All they had to do was watch the fireworks show.   
Hibiki neatly placed a blue blanket on top of the grass, motioning for Naoto to sit. 

Sitting together made them both nervous. Too nervous. They were so intimate in this moment, they didn't know what to do or say to make it less awkward. Naoto felt fuzzy, Hibiki felt something he never felt before. They were confused. Hibiki was the first to speak.  
"Naoto."  
"W-What's up?"  
"Is it normal for your guts to feel...strange?"  
"...It depends on how you feel."  
"Ah..."  
It got silent again. Hibiki felt stranger and stranger as the fireworks show progressed. Naoto felt he was being too...well, awkward. Hibiki spoke again.  
"Suppose if its towards someone...Would it be normal then?"  
Naoto's cheeks started to tint a light pink. He felt his heart pound faster. How was he even supposed to answer this? "I-It is...it's just a normal feeling, y'know?" Naoto answered, his nervousness nearly taking over.  
"I see..."  
There was silence once again. But it didn't last as long, as Hibiki picked up the subject again.  
"Naoto?"  
"Y-yes! That's me!"  
"Have you ever felt the same way towards someone?"   
Silence struck again. Intense silence. Naoto's blush got deeper. He loved Hibiki. And he knew it wasn't a silly friendship love either. He cared about his happiness, his safety, his feelings, him.   
"Y-yes. Plenty of times, I guess you could say."  
"...Who for?"  
That question was hard hitting. Naoto's heart pounded even harder, and everything started to feel numb. His guts started to feel as strange as Hibiki's at this moment.   
"..."  
"Y-You don't have to answer that. I'm truly sorry for being privacy invading-"  
"You. You make me feel that way."   
Hibiki's eyes widened. His soft fragile cheeks glistened a bright pink, staring at Naoto. Naoto, however, felt worried that he messed this whole night up with his little comment. He internally was shaken. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" Naoto tried to explain, but was interrupted by Hibiki chuckling. "I'm flattered, how you could feel such emotions for an empty person like me," Hibiki cracked another smile, but it was a smile of brokenness. "How you can be around an emotionless person like me, how you can hold hands with me, doing things with me. How you can always smile a genuine smile at me." Tears pricked at the corners of Hibiki's eyes. "It's amazing how much you feel for such an empty person."  
Naoto grabbed Hibiki's fragile hands, holding them tightly into his. "You're not emotionless. And your not empty. You're someone I love and care too much about." Naoto wiped his tears, letting one of Hibiki's hands go. "I love you, Hibiki. Nothing can stop me feeling that way," Naoto smiled at him, staring into the others amber eyes lovingly.   
Hibiki smiled back, staring back at Naoto's light brown eyes. "You really are a handful, you know. I guess that's why I love you too."  
Naoto let out a chuckle.   
"I can say the same for you, mouthful."  
They leaned in closer to each other, and closer, and closer, getting warmer. Naoto made the first move, leaning in, kissing Hibiki's warm, fluffy lips. Hibiki let out a tiny moan, clutching onto the top of Naoto's red yukata. Naoto grabbed Hibiki's waist, going deeper in the kiss, his tongue swirling around the other males tongue. Hibiki   
let out another soft whine, pressing his tongue against his, clutching harder. Eventually they separate, a thin string of saliva connecting to their tongues, eventually breaking. The fireworks that lit up the dark sky glistened on them.

Hibiki let go of Naoto's yukata, and Naoto took his hands off of Hibiki's waist.  
"You really are a cute one." Naoto wittily commented. Hibiki punched him jokingly. "Stupid."   
"Hey, it's not my fault you're so cute."   
"I guess it can't be helped."  
A tiny bit of silence followed, but was interrupted by Naoto chuckling.. "All jokes aside though, where do you want to go next?" Hibiki blushed out of embarrassment, "I want to stay here, with you," he said.  
Naoto smiled. "Then I want the same." Naoto took his right arm to bring Hibiki closer, and Hibiki rested his head on his shoulder, watching the bright fireworks fire into the sky.


End file.
